Eres Tu
by M00n-StAr18
Summary: Por fin comienza el matrimonio Kou, pero podran sobrevivir al fantasma del pasado, de él su mejor amigo de ella su ex novio, ¿podra Serena darle oportunidad a Seiya de conquistar su corazon?, UA Colaboracion MoonStAr18 y Marie Choi Winchester Kou
1. Chapter 1

**Eres tú**

Diclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Naoko Takeushi… utilizados para una historia más de esta maravillosa pareja Serena y Seiya… cualquier duda o comentario favor de dejarnos un lindo review :p historia basada en un original propiedad de **MoonStar18** y **Marie Choi Winchester Kou**... disfrútenla…

**Capitulo1**

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado en su hermoso país?, no lo recordaba… todo lucía como antes, pero los ojos que veían el hermoso paisaje no… ahora eran tristes… la decepción que había sufrido, el abandono del hombre que amaba y no saber nada de su paradero… lo único que quería era olvidar aunque en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que algún día él la buscara y entonces pudiera ser feliz a su lado, pero ¿eso realmente ocurriría?, estaba completamente segura que no sería así… ella solo había sido un juguete para él, el trofeo que había logrado arrebatarle a su mejor amigo… lo que más deseaba en ese instante al ver el camino pasar que el dolor se fuera y que jamás tuviera que volver a sufrir por amor… en su mente las únicas palabras que estaban era "jamás volverme a enamorar" y tratar de olvidar lo que había sufrido._

_En todo el camino no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde su llegada al aeropuerto, cuando su padre le pregunto si se encontraba bien ella solo había respondió con un escueto "si" y de ahí en fuera no había comentado casi nada, y su padre tampoco había querido preguntar ya nada, pues sabía lo que había pasado, lo que Serena no sabía era que en cuento llegara a su casa la estaría esperando una sorpresa y su vida comenzaría a tomar un nuevo giro, solo si ella estaba dispuesta a verdaderamente comenzar desde cero._

-Al menos espero descansar... -_suspiro al entrar a la casa y observar como en ella no habían pasado los años y todo seguía en su lugar, los cuadros de artistas reconocidos, aquel florero que había roto cuando niña y que ella en su inocencia había pegado, sonrío al recordar que su padre lo había conservado como un dulce recuerdo, caminó hasta adentrarse más en la casa ya que su padre había ido a estacionar el auto, se encontraba parada frente al retrato de su madre y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes al estar en el lugar que consideraba el más seguro del mundo_-

_De la biblioteca salió un joven con papeles en mano, sus ojos negros se encontraban clavados en aquellos documentos, sus pasos silenciosos reflejaban el porte que tenía, iba algo distraído buscando en la mejor manera de solucionar algunos inconvenientes de negocios, cuando de pronto sintió como si alguien le dijera que levantara la vista en ese momento su mente se quedo congelada al ver a la chica que veía frente a él_- ¡¿Serena? -_pregunto más que sorprendido, pensando si no era un producto de su imaginación o quizá alguna linda chica que se le pareciera_-

_Las lagrimas había cesado para el momento en que escucho su nombre, de inmediato volteo a donde provenía la voz y se quedo sorprendida de verlo ahí_- ¿Seiya... tu... que haces aquí? -_pregunto confundida, después de tantos años de no verlo y de pronto encontrarlo en su propia casa_-

_Sin dudarlo se acerco con una enorme sonrisa al ver que no era producto de su imaginación_- Serena que agradable sorpresa… ¿qué haces aquí? -_dijo ignorando su pregunta ante el asombro aun y regresándosela_-

-Ah veo que ya conociste a mi hija... -_dijo el hombre al entrar a la casa deteniéndose junto a Serena rodeando su espalda_- hija te presento a mi mano derecha Seiya...

-Señor disculpe tiene una llamada...-_Interrumpió una empleada que en seguida se retiro del lugar_-

-Ah ya voy gracias... –_Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija volteo a ver a Seiya_- te la encargo... no tardo... -_sin decir más se alejo dirigiéndose a su oficina_-

_Serena__ solo se quedo callada sin saber que decir, regresar y encontrarse con Seiya era algo que jamás se imagino y que ahora la tenia totalmente desconcertada, quizá no tardaba en comenzar con las preguntas, siendo que se había alejado para que fuera feliz a lado de "él" sobre todo después de que ella descubriera sus sentimientos._

_Seiya__ que estaba tan sorprendido como Serena, no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño y que más aun siguiera aferrándose a acercarlo a la mujer que aun significaba tanto para él_- No puedo creerlo, ¿eres la hija del Sr. Tsukino?

-Yo... si... -_dijo un poco nerviosa_- no pensé que tú fueras empleado de mi padre... sobre todo de mayor confianza-_tratando de evitar verlo a la cara_- es raro que no supieras que soy su hija…

-Vaya, esto sí que es extraño -_sonrió felizmente_- el Sr. Tsukino casi no habla de su familia… quizá por eso no sabía de ti… -_pero esa sonrisa que tenia de volver a verla no duro mucho pues ella tenía un semblante preocupado_- pero dime que te trae por aquí, viniste a visitar a tu padre... –_pues aquello era lo más lógico ya que había comenzado una vida al lado de su mejor amigo lejos de su hogar_-

-No… yo… vine a quedarme… -_dijo con tristeza y al sospechar que después de eso vendrían un sinfín de preguntas prefería dejarlo solo_- si me disculpas quiero ir a descansar... –_después de decir eso comenzó a alejarse hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a su antigua habitación antes de que el dolor volviera a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas y peor aun delante de él_-

-Eh claro... -_Se quedo más que sorprendido al ver esos ojos que antes irradiaban alegría y felicidad ahora estaban llenos de tristeza que tanto lo conmovían, por lo que solo se limito a verla retirarse_- bienvenida Serena... –_murmuro al ver sus pasos tan débiles, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que había pasado entre ella y su mejor amigo_-

X-X

_Pero aquel tiempo que él necesitaba para hablar con ella y saber sobre lo ocurrido no llegaba, los días se había convertido en semanas y por __más que buscaba una manera, un instante para estar cerca de ella Serena no se lo permitía con cualquier pretexto se iba dejándolo solo, aunque en el fondo intuía que es lo que había pasado, conociendo a su amigo sabía que las cosas con ella no serian distintas, aunque tenía la esperanza de que por ser una mujer tan diferente a todas las demás él de verdad llegara a tomarla en serio y ser fiel a sus promesas, pero estaba equivocado. _

_Seiya__ llego apresuradamente a la casa para dirigirse a tomar unos papeles que necesitaba, cuando su atención fue llamada por Serena que se encontraba en la sala, se quedo por un momento viéndola fijamente, y pensando que después de tantos meses seguía igual o más hermosa que antes, pero su atención fue mayor cuando se percato de las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, por lo que se tomo de valor y se acerco lentamente, para ver si podría ayudar en algo, aunque la comunicación entre ellos últimamente no era la misma que antes de su separación como amigos_- Hola Serena... -_dijo en voz baja_-

_Serena__ se encontraba sentada en la sala tratando de leer o al menos eso quería, pero después de los días que habían pasado su mente aun seguía repasando una y otra vez lo que había vivido, sin siquiera darse cuenta algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero aquella voz nuevamente la sacaba de sus pensamientos_- Ah hola... -_volteo el rostro e inmediatamente se limpio las lagrimas para evitar que él la viera de esa forma tan deprimente_-

_Suspiro un poco para darse valor mientras se acerco hasta quedar casi frente a ella_- ¿Puedo? -_pregunto, refiriéndose a si podría sentarse en el lugar que estaba a su lado en el amplio sofá_-

-Eh si claro... -_acomodándose para que él se sentara_- ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?, pensé que estarías con mi padre... –_dijo tratando de fingir que estaba bien_-

-Vine por unos documento y tú, ¿como estas? -_posando su mirada fijamente en la de ella_-

-Bien... -_sonrió ligeramente evitando su mirada la cual no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo_-

-Estas mal... -_dijo mas como afirmación que como simple opinión_-

-Vaya, ahora soy una completa mentirosa... -_dijo con algo de ironía, algo que antes jamás hubiera usado con él_-

-Tal vez... eso dímelo tu... -_dijo en voz tranquila aunque esa manera de hablarle le sorprendió, suavemente tomo su mentón para hacer que lo viera_- pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no estás bien, no lo estas desde que llegaste y no lo estarás hasta que no saques eso que te esta oprimiendo el alma -_dijo mientras fijaba su mirada profunda en la de ella_- desde cuando me perdiste la confianza, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, siempre lo has hecho y no quiero que eso cambie...

-¿Para qué?, no quiero que me veas con lastima, ni tampoco quiero que me la tengas... -_suspiro un poco molesta mas con ella misma que con él, ya que en un principio Seiya le había advertido que las cosas con Darien no funcionarían y ella se había aferrado a continuar con esa relación_- porque tenías razón y yo no te quise creer... ¿para eso quieres que te tenga confianza?

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes que nunca te he tenido lastima y nunca te la tendré... solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte, quiero que confíes en mi como antes, ayudarte en lo que pueda... -_manteniendo su mirada fija en ella mientras la reacción de ella lo preocupaba un mas, quizá iba más allá de un simple engaño-_

-Nadie puede ayudarme, ni siquiera tu... -_murmuro con tristeza, sabía que era verdad, él jamás se atrevería a juzgarla_- todo en mi es un fracaso y tengo miedo de que yo... -_llevo su mano sin querer a su vientre_- yo no sea suficiente...

-¿De qué tienes miedo?, ¿de que no te crees ser suficiente? -_dijo tomando sus manos suavemente entre las suyas_- por dios Serena no me digas que no puedo ayudarte cuando te veo cada día con esa mirada triste que nunca he soportado, necesito ayudarte, quiero ayudarte y sabes que no descansare hasta lograrlo, nunca te dejare sola...

-Seiya yo… -_bajo su mirada para observar sus manos juntas sintiendo que efectivamente podía confiar en él y ser sincera_- yo... -_respiro profundamente y volvió su mirada a la de él_- estoy embarazada… -_dejando escapar algunas lagrimas_-

_Se quedo más que sorprendido al escucharla decir eso, cuando llego a Japón y supo por medio de algunas llamadas la razón por la cual había vuelto, sintió rabia al saber que __Darien la había engañado con alguien tan insignificante que no tenia comparación alguna con Serena, pero ahora saber que lo hizo sin importarle su estado, lo frustro aun mas, estando ahí frente a la mujer que él aun amaba y viéndola derrumbarse por una felicidad que desde un principio estaba tan llena de obstáculos, la felicidad que ella deseaba, simplemente reacciono sin sabes que mas hacer, la tomo entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él suavemente_- Mi bombón... -_dijo aun sorprendido sin saber que hacer o decir_-

_Serena__ simplemente se soltó llorando como tantas noches lo había hecho en la soledad de su habitación, aferrándose al abrazo que Seiya le daba, a pesar de estar con su familia se sentía completamente sola y desprotegida, lo único que le hacía falta era Darien, pero él no estaba con ella y jamás lo estaría, ese pensamiento la hizo llorar más profundamente abrazándose a Seiya con más fuerza._

_Seiya__ la dejo desahogarse por algunos minutos mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos dulcemente, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía ante cada lagrima_- No estás sola, nunca has estado sola y jamás lo estarás... pero… -_una parte dentro de él negaba tener que decir lo que era correcto pero lo sabía y lo haría_- debes hablar con él, arreglen las cosas, él no puede simplemente dejarte así...

-Él se fue... -_dijo entre el llanto para luego separarse de su abrazo_- por favor no lo juzgues... él... no sabe de mi embarazo... y yo ya no quiero molestarlo...

-¿Como que no lo sabe? -_pregunto más que sorprendido_- y como no quieres que piense mal de él si se fue dejándote así...

-Yo no pude decírselo... -_se puso de pie tratando de calmarse y acercándose a la chimenea_- él no lo sabe quizá si lo hubiera sabido jamás me hubiera engañado y no se hubiera ido, pero ahora no sé dónde buscarlo... dejo en claro que no quería que nadie lo localizara… en especial yo…

-Pero él tiene que saberlo Serena, tenemos que localizarlo y hacer que él lo sepa, no me gusta verte así y si el que se entere de este embarazo te devuelve tu felicidad soy capaz de irlo a buscar yo mismo... y…

-No, tu no harás nada...-_volteo inmediatamente a verlo con seguridad_- él no quiere saber nada de mí, ni yo de él y eso es suficiente... quizá pienses que estoy haciendo las cosas equivocadamente, pero no importa, me engaño y yo no quiero obligarlo a que este conmigo solo por el hecho de que este embarazada... así que no intervengas por favor...

_Seiya__ se puso de pie, avanzando hasta donde estaba ella_- Esta bien, pero solo te pido que me dejes apoyarte, déjame ayudarte a superar esto Serena, somos amigos y recuerda que un día te prometí siempre estar junto a ti y apoyarte en todo lo que necesitaras -_mientras la veía dulce pero decididamente, dispuesto a no darse por vencido el ayudarla a superar este trago amargo_-

-De acuerdo... -_sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose ya más tranquila de al menos desahogarse con su amigo aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era un tanto incomodo para él_-

X-X

_Seiya__ había invitado a cenar a Serena al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, estaba feliz porque a pesar de todo, ella estaba más tranquila que antes ya que su padre sabía el verdadero motivo de su llegada y los problemas parecían ser menos evidentes, al menos a simple vista para los demás, él sabía que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo difícil, pero el embarazo la hacía despejarse y concentrar su atención en cuidarse y preparar todo para la llegada de los bebes que sería en menos de dos meses, además de que él había cumplido en todo momento estaba a su lado, Seiya estaba más que feliz ante la emoción de la futura llegada de los bebés y tenia esta cena preparada desde hacía algunos meses pero creyó que era mejor postergarla un poco mas hasta que la fecha estuviera más próxima._

_Después de haber llegado al hermoso restaurante y mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena, Seiya no podía dejar de contemplar lo hermosa que se veía Serena con sus ojos que ahora eran brillantes que cautivarían a cualquiera, era ahora cuando comprendía aquel dicho de que las mujeres se veían aun más hermosas cuando estaban embarazadas_- Te ves muy, muy linda -_dijo con una sonrisa Seiya, pues con él paso de los días a su lado aquel amor que había tenido que guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón había salido a flote-_

-Gracias... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa al continuar con su cena, aunque aun le costaba sonreír a él no podía negarle ninguna de ellas, se las merecía por estar a su lado en todo momento_- me sorprendió esta invitación...

-Es que quería festejar contigo el buen adelanto del embarazo -_sonrió-_ y como ya falta poco para que nazcan...

-Ah pues me gusta la idea... -_sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua- _ya que dentro de poco no podre salir para nada... y es bueno salir ahora que puedo aunque los bebés se han portado muy bien... –_dijo acariciando dulcemente su ya prominente vientre_-

-Y se portaran aun mejor cuando nazcan, sabes muero de ganas por verlos -_sonrió emocionado_- de seguro serán igual de lindos que su mama…

-Imagínate como estoy yo... -_sonrió observando un momento su abultado vientre-_ ya quiero conocerlos, tenerlos en mis brazos... –_dijo tratando de pasar por desapercibido el comentario final de Seiya_-

-Serás una excelente madre, de eso no tengo la menor duda... y sabes que además siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo... –_Dijo un poco indeciso_-

-Lo sé, gracias... -_le sonrió con sinceridad_- por estar apoyándome durante estos meses...

-No tienes nada que agradecer Serena, quisiera poder hacer mas -_dijo fijando su vista en ella, algo nervioso_- Serena, me gustaría que me permitieras se un apoyo más formal para ti y para los bebes... -_dijo algo apenado pero de manera sincera y segura, mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella_-

-¿Cómo? -_pregunto un poco extrañada y algo de nerviosa_-

-Se que no necesitas de un hombre para sacar a los bebés adelante, pero si sería un gran apoyo, y quiero yo brindarte ese apoyo… quiero que me permitas estar junto a ti como algo mas, tu sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y lo ilusionado que estoy con la llegada de los bebes…

-Seiya yo... –_para ese momento ya se encontraba totalmente nerviosa al comprender las palabras de él_- tú has sido un gran amigo, y un gran apoyo, pero no puedo dejarte hacer algo mas...

-Porque no Serena, no me pesa hacerlo, al contrario, nada me haría más feliz, no quiero que te vean sola, quiero ayudarte a sobrellevar esto –_insistió mientras mantenía su mirada dulce sobre sus ojos_-

-No Seiya, lo lamento, pero no podría aceptar tu ayuda de esa forma... comprende... –_suspiro al no encontrar algunas palabras que no lo lastimaran, aunque cualquiera que usara sabía lo lastimarían_- aun siento que todo esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento... -_se quedo callada pues en realidad ella misma sabía que cualquier ilusión que tuviera solo sería eso… en una fantasía que no se volvería realidad nunca_-

-Y que en cualquier momento él regresara… –_dijo en voz baja_- ¿no es así? –_pregunto sin saber si de verdad quería saber su respuesta, aun que era más que evidente, por lo que no espero y continuo_- está bien Serena, no te voy a presionar, nunca lo he hecho y no lo hare ahora, solo quiero que lo pienses y si algún día cambias de opinión o estas lista quiero que me lo digas, mientras tanto yo no me alejare de ti... nunca me alejare de ti, eso lo sabes ¿verdad? –_sonriéndole comprensivamente_-

-Lo sé y gracias... -_le sonrió con ternura_- lo lamento de verdad, pero en este momento me quiero concentrar en recibir a mis bebes... así que por el momento ya no hablemos mas de ese tema... por favor… -_tomó su mano oprimiéndola suavemente_-

-Está bien, será como tú quieras, bueno mejor dime ¿ya has pensado en los nombres? –_pregunto cambiando el tema para no hacerla sentir incomoda, aun que por dentro se sentía un poco decepcionado ante su reacción, llevaba pensando meses la manera de decírselo y de que ese día llegara y ahora confirmaba lo que tanto temía, que ella no estuviera lista aun, pero no se daría por vencido y no la dejaría sola_-

-Mmm si… Eli y David... -_dijo dejando por concluido el tema volviendo a comer, aunque le dolía tener que portarse de esa forma con él ya que no se lo merecía, de eso estaba consiente_-

-Vaya serán unos lindos nombres, está muy bien Serena –_sonrió, continuando después con su cena, de manera tranquila pero evitando tocar de nuevo el tema o cualquier acercamiento a este_-

X-X

_Si bien __Seiya sabía perfectamente que Serena no era su esposa y los bebés no eran sus hijos, se sentía tan profundamente unido a ellos después de haber compartido todo el embarazo juntos que él no necesitaba en enlace sanguíneo para sentir un profundo cariño hacia ellos, ni que decir de Serena, que seguía siendo la mujer más importante en su vida y ese sentimiento iba incrementándose día a día y ese en especial, sabría que nunca lo olvidaría, ya todo estaba listo para la tan esperada llegada; Le había tocado quedarse en la sala de espera, donde caminaba como león enjaulado de los nervios que sentía, a pesar de haber insistido en estar durante el parto, el padre de ella no se lo permitió, ya que fue él quien estuvo presente. Al momento que llevaron a la feliz madre a su habitación, entro enseguida a verla, tomando su mano con mucha delicadeza, se veía más que hermosa, en seguida dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban reunidos llevando consigo a los pequeños depositándolos entre los brazos de su madre; entre exclamaciones de alegría y sin poder evitar derramar algún par de lagrimas al ver el rostro de Serena inundado de felicidad y emoción al tener a su par de bebes mientras los besaba y los llamaba por sus lindos nombres, Eli y David. Seiya nunca pensó que a partir de ese día, ellos se convertirían en su principal razón de vivir cada día y de jamás darse por vencido para algún día poder ser parte de esa hermosa familia… ese día comenzaría su verdadera lucha por conquistar por completo el corazón de Serena y hacer que volviera a creer en el amor a su lado._

X-X

_Ya habían pasado dos meses del nacimiento de los bebes y las cosas en la familia __Tsukino transcurrían tranquilamente, Serena estaba feliz con los bebes y no había un solo segundo en que se despegara de ellos y Seiya por su parte tampoco lo hacía, lo cual ponía más que feliz al Señor Tsukino que poco a poco había conquistado aun mas su confianza al ver como Seiya procuraba tanto a su hija y sus adorados nietos que ahora eran la fascinación de todos en la casa. Así Seiya propuso que sería un buen momento para relajarse por unos días, tomando unas agradables y bien merecidas vacaciones en un lugar más cálido para los bebes y teniendo el apoyo del padre de Serena quien le ayudo a convencerla de aceptar._

_Serena__, los bebes y Seiya se fueron a pasar 15 hermosos días fuera de la ciudad tratando de olvidar cualquier presión y ayudando a Serena con los bebes para que ella pudiera relajarse un poco más, los días transcurrieron como lo planeado, todo era paz y tranquilidad, Seiya se sentía cada vez más identificado con los bebés y Serena se sentía más que agradecida por el hecho de siempre apoyarla cuando más lo necesitaba. _

_Ese día era el penúltimo que estaría ahí, antes de regresar de nuevo a la ciudad por lo que Seiya planeo hacerlo más relajante llevando a Serena y los bebés a un pequeño pic nic y disfrutar al máximo del día._

-¿Te la has pasado bien? -_pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa mientras cargaba cariñosamente a la pequeña Eli y no le quitaba la vista de encima a la hermosa bebé quien dormía profundamente entre sus brazos_-

-Si han sido unos días muy tranquilos, creo que ya me hacían falta unas vacaciones... -_sonrió mientras dejaba con cuidado al pequeño David en el portabebés_-

-Me alegra que las vacaciones hayan cumplido su cometido –_volteo sonriéndole dulcemente_- creo que a los bebes también les sentaron muy bien, no crees que han crecido en estos días mucho mas –_mientras veía al pequeño Sam el cual respiraba profundamente_-

-Si cada día están más grandes... -_dijo observando a Eli primero y luego a David con dulzura_- cada vez se parecen más a él... -_pensó con algo de tristeza pero dejándola de lado rápidamente, pues ya se había hecho el propósito de no recordarlo mas aunque esto fuera muy difícil_-

-Serena, se que nunca te he dicho esto, pero sabes tú y los bebes se han convertido en la parte más importante de mi vida, los quiero tanto a los tres, que los cuidare siempre, bueno al menos hasta el día que tú me lo permitas –_sonrió a la joven y hermosa madre_-

-Lo sé y te agradezco por todo el tiempo que nos has brindado, quizá has tenido cosas más importantes que hacer y por estar con nosotros no has podido atender... -_dijo desviando la mirada mientras acomodaba el otro portabebés para Eli_-

-Claro que no, para mí ya nada es más importante que ustedes -_dijo para después dar un pequeño beso en la suave frente de la bebé y así dejarla en el portabebés_- sabes Serena, hay algo que he querido comentarte desde que llegamos... -_dijo un poco dudoso, mientras fijaba su vista en ella_-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué es eso que quieres comentarme? -_pregunto mientras arropaba a la pequeña_-

_Esperó a que __Serena terminara de arropar a la pequeña, para después tomar sus manos suavemente entre las de ella y cruzar sus miradas_- Se que te dije que no iba a presionarte y que esperaría si algún día tu cambiabas de opinión y me lo dijeras, pero temo que ese día no llegue y no pueda escuchar de tu boca decirlo –_hizo una pequeña pausa para ver por un segundo a los bebés y después continuar viéndola a ella_- pero tú y los bebes se han convertido en mi familia, se que tal vez no debí encariñarme tanto con ustedes, pero no pude evitarlo Serena, amo a estos bebés, como te amo a ti y muero por qué me des la oportunidad de ayudarte a cuidar de ellos cada segundo, de que me permitas convertirte a ti y a los bebés en la familia que he soñado toda mi vida, sé que no es fácil para ti y no pretendo ocupar un papel que no me corresponde, solo quiero apoyarte y ser un apoyo para estos hermosos ángeles que hay iluminado mi vida… por favor Serena –_suplico con voz dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla_- déjame estar cerca de ti como nunca antes…

-Seiya por favor... -_nerviosa desvió la mirada tratando de soltarse de sus manos_- siempre estaré agradecida por todo el apoyo que me has brindado, pero no sé si sería capaz de hacerte esto, sabes perfectamente que aunque tu estés en nuestras vidas no quiere decir que podamos llegar a ser una completa familia... sé que es duro todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero aunque Darien no sepa de la existencia de los bebés tu y yo sabemos que son sus hijos y que quizá algún día él se enterara y no quiero que te perjudique a ti...

-Yo lo sé, yo sé que esto es difícil y también se el papel que estoy ocupando y no pretendo convertirme en su padre biológico, solo quiero poder cuidarlos a los tres, quiero que por una vez en tu vida me dejes apoyarte, cuidarte, consentirte, ser ese apoyo que necesitas aunque no lo digas y trates de ser fuerte, sé que si tomas mi mano esto será más fácil para ti y me harás muy feliz a mi… quiero que los bebés sepan quién es su padre, pero también quiero que sepan que los ame cada segundo sin importarme que no fueran parte de mi sangre porque el amor que siento por su madre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo… -_tomándola con sus manos de sus hombros para después colocarlas en su cuello y suavemente hacer que lo viera_-

_Se quedo callada un momento observando los ojos de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella, siempre sincero, siempre amándola_- ¿Estás consiente que a pesar de todo él sigue estando en mis pensamientos? -_suspiro y negó con la cabeza_- no puedo orillarte a algo que quizá no funcione... no te lo mereces...

-Nada me lastima más que el hecho de tenerte a mi lado y no poderte amar, no poderte decir a cada segundo lo mucho que significas para mi… -_decía decididamente con el corazón en la boca_- por favor Serena, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar, quiero ayudarte a olvidar y sanar… sé que no soy el hombre de tu vida, pero sé que puedo llegar a hacerte sonreír de nuevo, recuerda los momentos que pasábamos juntos, piensa en todos estos meses que hemos estado cerca, tal vez no soy el hombre perfecto, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de lo que siento por ti y de lo que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti y los bebés, solo dame la oportunidad de amarte y de no cerrarte a que algún día puedas llegar a sentir algo por mi…

-Pero Seiya si algo no llegara a funcionar no podríamos volver a una amistad y fingir que no paso nada, se que eres un hombre maravilloso y que siempre has estado conmigo en todo momento, ya no sería lo mismo... -_suspiro mientras en sus ojos se contenían una lagrimas por estar tan conmovida por sus palabras y el amor que sentía en cada una de ellas_- yo te quiero, y te quiero mucho y me dolería que incluso nuestra amistad terminara...

-Eso no va a pasar Serena, nunca te has puesto a pensar, que tan fuerte es nuestra amistad, el destino se aferra a seguirme manteniendo a tu lado, un día quise alejarme de ti y de nuevo volvimos a estar juntos y a lo que hemos llegado hasta ahora, una amistad incondicional es porque siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con él otro, sabes de antemano que cada segundo he estado enamorado de ti como un loco, pero yo también se que no es a mí a quien tu amas de la misma manera, pero si los dos estamos juntos y somos sinceros en todo momento las cosas no pueden terminar mal, no lo han hecho en el pasado y creo que ahora no será la excepción… lo único que quiero saber es si estas dispuesta a dejar esa atadura que te impide ser feliz y darte la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida, intentar ser feliz y tener una vida normal… junto a mi Serena…

_Se mantuvo callada después de escuchar todo eso, observo a los bebés que dormían plácidamente, respiro y con una sonrisa ligera contesto_- Quizá tienes razón, el destino se encargo de reunirnos de nueva cuenta y debe ser por algo... -_suspiro_- es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y continuar con mi vida a lado de mis bebés y... -_acaricia su mejilla_- de ti... -_finalizo en un suave murmullo_-

_Seiya__ se sitio más que feliz al escucharla decir eso, desde el día que la vio entrar por primera vez en la casa de los Tsukino, añoro escucharla decir esas palabras y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amaba con toda su alma y por quien estaría dispuesto a dar la vida sin pensarlo_- Serena… mi hermosa Serena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces –_dijo justo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos mientras hundía su rostro lleno de felicidad en su cuello_-

-Seiya... solo una cosa -_correspondió abrazando con algo de timidez cerrando sus ojos para evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan_- tu lo dijiste los niños sabrán quien es su padre a su debido tiempo, y sé que te has encariñado con ellos, pero aun así no... -_un poco temerosa_- no quiero que seas la figura paterna al menos no al 100%, espero que me comprendas... sería un golpe muy fuerte para los niños... -_aun sin separarse del abrazo, esperando la reacción de Seiya_-

_Seiya__ se sorprendió un poco ante la petición de ella, pero no quería arruinar ese momento tan esperado para él, así que trato de entenderla y no darle mucha importancia_- Esta bien, será como tú quieras- _tomándola de la barbilla suavemente_- Gracias Serena, te amo- _dijo mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella_, _una vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella como para sentir el aire cálido que emanaba, cerros su ojos lentamente al sentir sus suaves labios que había añorado durante tantos años, iniciando así un nuevo plan de vida para ambos._

Continuara…

SyS

Notas de Autoras por Marie:

Bueno pues aquí dejando esta nueva historia, se que debería ir en mi cuenta pero prefiero hacerlo en esta por cuestiones personales… XD espero que les haya gustado…

Cuñis lo siento me tome la libertad de publicarla en esta cuenta usted me entiende porque, no quiero pleitos después jejeje, pero bueno a ver cómo nos va con esta historia que sabe perfecto como y desde hace cuanto la escribimos obviamente no para estos fines sino para otros, pero no puedo negarle que siempre me pareció que su niño sería un perfecto Seiya Kou y la prueba es esta… por fin su niño y mi niña estarán unidos :P ojala que a nuestras lectoras les guste esta historia que la verdad nos quedo muy buena (ay que modesta) jajaja pero ya hablando en serio, aquí se fueron nuestros mejores pensamientos y creo que también los mas pervers jajaja obviamente esta historia llevara todos los lemons que escribimos asi que a ver cómo nos va jajaja, suerte cuñis y nos leemos pronto.

Esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirla, cualquier cosa o comentario favor de dejarnos un review, gracias por su atención, abracitos y besitos bye, bye.

**MoonStar18 y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**

p.d. anteriormente lo había publicado en otro foro bajo otro nombre asi que no me estoy robando nada… solo lo edite para publicarlo aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

***Declaimer ya mencionado al principio de esta historia, gracias, disfruten.**

_Seiya__ estaba esperando que Serena bajara, estaba más que nervioso por lo que acaba de ocurrir, recibir la llamada de Darien no estaba en los planes de ese día, mucho menos el fingir que no sabía nada de Serena, pero se había quedado más convencido que había hecho lo correcto al escuchar en la voz de su ahora ex mejor amigo la indiferencia al referirse a Serena y lo poco que le importaba saber sobre su paradero, por lo que prefirió callar lo que sabía, pero…_- ¿Y si ella se entera?, no, no se enterara yo no diré nada porque solo la hare sufrir, en fin… lo hecho… hecho esta y ya no hay marcha atrás, luchare por su felicidad y si Darien fue capaz de engañar y defraudar a Serena es porque no lo merecía, ella necesita a un hombre que luche no solo por ella, si no junto a ella, pase lo que pase… -_Así con estos pensamientos, esperaba ansioso la llegada de Serena, para anunciar el compromiso_-

-Buenas noches... -_saludo la bella joven al ir bajando por las escaleras arreglada de acuerdo a la ocasión, un vestido hasta cierto punto sencillo en color beige claro casi del tono de la piel le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas con algunos diminutos cristales en los tirantes, el cabello lacio lo llevaba suelto solo con el pequeño broche en forma de estrella aquel que Seiya le había dado el día de su cumpleaños decorando lo rubio de su cabello_-

_Seiya__ al verla bajar, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, sus temores se disiparon un poco, sonriéndole al verla acercarse._

-Hola... -_murmuró al estar más cerca de él_- creo que los hice esperar... -_sonrió algo apenada y nerviosa, en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Seiya nunca lo había visto tan apuesto como esa noche_-

_Tomo su mano, dándole un beso en el dorso de esta_- Para nada… -_sonrió a la joven con alegría_- Te ves hermosa Serena…

-Gracias... -_se sonrojo ante ese gesto y por un momento estuvo a punto de devolverle el alago pero no se sintió capaz de hacerlo_- bueno pues que esto comience... ¿estás listo? -_dijo algo impaciente y nerviosa_-

-Serena… -_tomo su mano, para evitar que se dirigiera hacia los invitados_- es que… -_dijo algo apenado_- hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Mmm… ¿ahora? -_hizo un ligero gesto de preocupación observándolo fijamente_- ¿no podrías esperar para más tarde?, ya sabes que a mi padre le gusta ser puntual y yo me tarde demasiado...

-Bueno es solo que quería decirte que te amo, te amo mucho y nada me haría más feliz que poder ser tu esposo cuanto antes…

-A ver... -_lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a donde no hubiera tanta gente, en uno de los pasillos algo alejados_- mmm ¿qué te pasa?, tienes un gesto extraño... no lo se... ¿impaciente?, puede ser, pero no, es algo mas... porque entonces no me hubieras dicho eso si estamos a punto de anunciar nuestro compromiso...

-No es eso, es solo que creo que es mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?, el dinero no es problema y los preparativos mucho menos, así que porque no adelantamos la boda… -_dijo tratando de sonar más relajado_-

-¿Adelantar... la boda? -_no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tensa y sería se hizo un poco hacía atrás recargándose en la pared meditando la situación_- ¿por qué?, ¿cuál es la prisa?

-Bueno, es que… -_no podía decirle que temía que Darien regresara a buscarla, aunque esa probabilidad era mínima en comparación con la idea de que ella se llegara a arrepentir en cuanto lo viera_- bueno ya te dije, no veo porque esperar tanto, si podemos casarnos en… un mes…

-Sí, pero... -_aunque trataba de encontrar alguna razón lógica para negarse a esa petición no la había, bajo un poco la mirada_- ¿un mes?, no te entiendo... ya habíamos quedado en una fecha... y ahora así tan de repente...

-Lo sé… -_se acerco a ella tomadora de los brazos_- es solo que estoy tan feliz de que por fin me hayas aceptado Serena, que no veo el día de por fin ser marido y mujer… quiero apoyarte y cuidarte y estar con los bebés cuanto antes, se que te parecerá extraño y precipitado, pero es que te quiero tanto Serena, que no sé, me cuesta tanto estar sin ti… -_dijo en voz dulce, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la veía fijamente_-

-Has esperado mucho por mi ¿no es cierto? -_sonrió ligeramente pasando su mano por su mejilla_-

-Y no quiero perderte… -_completo la frase que ella dijo_-

-De acuerdo... entonces... en un mes será... -_acaricio su mejilla_ _con ternura-_

-Gracias Serena… -_la tomo entre sus brazos, mientras bajo su cara a la altura de la de ella besando su mejilla más que feliz de saber que más pronto de lo esperado, estaría junto a ella, eso no era garantía de que Darien no siguiera estando presente en sus vidas, pero ahora las probabilidades se reducirían poco a poco_-

-Tendremos muchas cosas que hacer para ese día...

-Sí, pero así podremos hacerlo entre los dos, ¿no crees?, adelantare trabajo estos días para tener unos días libres y poder dedicarlo a los preparativos… -_sonrió más que feliz solo de pensar en la boda_-

-Bien, entre los dos podremos hacerlo... -_sonrió separándose un poco_- pero aun así no quiero que descuides el trabajo y que por adelantar lo hagas mal...

-No lo hare te lo prometo –_levanto la mano en señal de promesa_- al contrario, como lo hare pensando en ti, saldrá mejor que nunca…

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? -_tal vez la pregunto sonó un tanto dudosa_- aun puedes arrepentirte... -_sonrió al final demostrándole que era en broma_-

_Sonrió ante su comentario_- Claro… estoy muy, muy, muy seguro… no podría estarlo más…

-Me da gusto que lo estés... -_tomo su mano aun faltándole algo de confianza_- vamos... seguramente nos deben estar buscando...

-Si vamos –_entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella, para ir hacia donde estaban todos, no sin antes acercarla para darle un pequeño pero dulce beso_-

_Aun le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a su relación con __Seiya, pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo, y esos actos que parecerían normales en cualquier pareja para ella siempre la sorprendían, así que correspondió a su suave beso._

-Vamos, no quiero que tu padre nos reprenda –_le sonrió para después dirigirse hacia sonde estaban los invitados_-

-No lo haría... mucho menos contigo... -_dijo en tono de broma, pues era cierto que Seiya se había ganado la confianza y respeto de su padre_- te aprecia tanto... que dudo que un día se enoje contigo...

-Claro, soy su consentido… -_dijo muy seguro de ese hecho_-

-Sí, lo eres pero aun así no te confíes... bueno... creo que eso lo debes saber mejor que yo...

-Si lo sé, aprecio mucho a tu padre y jamás haría algo que lo perjudicara de ningún modo o haría algo que dudara de su confianza, el ha sido como un padre para mi…

-Y él te aprecia mucho, y creo que haremos su sueño realidad... -_sonrió ligeramente al referirse a su próxima boda_- aunque será extraño... su casi hijo se casara con su hija... ¿no te parece raro?

-Pero gracias a dios no somos hermanos, si no estaría enamorado de mi hermana, aunque igual serias la mejor hermana del mundo _–sonrió ante su comentario_-

-¿Eso fue una broma?, ¿cómo que la mejor hermana del mundo? -se detuvo parándose frente a él-

-Eso es un alago hermosa… -_acaricio su mejilla_- pero no eres mi hermana, así que puedo amarte y ser feliz de convertirte en mi esposa…

-Qué bueno que no somos hermanos entonces... -_sonrió_- vamos... -_volviendo a tomarlo de la mano para dirigirse a donde se encontraban todos los invitados_-

X-X

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas de la fiesta de compromiso entre __Serena y Seiya, entre el arduo trabajo, los bebés y los preparativos de la boda apenas tenían tiempo libre para ellos, por lo que ambos se merecían un muy buen descanso, así decidieron pasar el día en un alejado pero lindo manantial donde había aguas termales, justo lo que necesitaban para relajarse y compartir un tiempo solos antes de convertirse en marido y mujer._

_Al llegar ambos se fueron a los vestidores para prepararse a entrar al manantial, __Seiya había sido el primero en estar listo, llevaba puesto su traje de baño que era una bermuda color roja, dejando ver su bien formado y atlético cuerpo así una vez listo se quedo parado fuera de los vestidores de mujer esperando a que Serena saliera._

_Una linda joven entro al vestidor dirigiéndose a sus amigas las cuales estaban junto a __Serena que se encontraba acomodando sus cosas sentadas en una de las bancas de vestidor_- Magy… -_saludo la joven a su amiga con una gran sonrisa_- acabo de ver al hombre más lindo y sexy… y tiene una sonrisa encantadora… -_dijo emocionada a su compañera_-

-¿De verdad?, no es común encontrar un hombre así por estos lugares y sobre todo solos...

-Pues no sé si este solo, pero si esta seria genial –_dijo mas entusiasmada ante la idea_- vamos, ven date prisa, es el joven de bañador rojo, pero no seas tan indiscreta… ay aunque me gustaría verlo sonreír de nuevo –_dijo risueña_-

-Pues anda vamos... -_dijo emocionada la chica saliendo con su amiga_-

_Serena__ se encontraba terminando de cambiarse y al escuchar el comentario sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una conversación de amigas como aquella que escuchaba, al salir observo momentáneamente a las chicas que ya habían salido y aun volteaban seguramente viendo al joven que tanto les había llamado la atención, sin darle mayor importancia continuo caminando hacia la salida, llevaba un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas en color negro resaltando en el color blanquecino de su piel._

_Seiya__, que estaba afuera esperándola algo apenado ya que acababa de ser alagado por un par de jovencitas con una coqueta sonrisa y un guiño que solo le causo una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver salir a Serena tan hermosa con aquel traje de baño, quedo sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que la veía así…_ -Te vez muy linda… -_dijo con una sonrisa, estirándole su mano para que ella la tomara_- ¿lista?

-Gracias... si vamos... -_tomo su mano con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por el cumplido_-

-Ay no viene acompañado… bueno tal vez sea su hermana o su prima o una amiga… -_dijo a su amiga Magy en voz baja pero siendo alcanzada a escuchar por Serena_-

_Serena__ volteo al escuchar las voces hasta ese momento comprendió a quien se referían esas chicas, casi de forma molesta sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Seiya-_ ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-No, casi acababa de salir –_sonrió haciéndosele un poco extraño aquel ligero apretón ya que no solía ser muy afectuoso o cariñoso con Serena pues sabía que a ella aun le costaba serlo y no quería incomodarla por lo que solo cuando salían se limitaba en tomarla de la mano cuando mucho_-

-Ah, y veo que tienes cierto encanto para las jovencitas... -_sonrió ligeramente comenzando a caminar_ _pasando a un lado de las chicas en cuestión de las cuales sintió la mirada hacia Seiya_-

-¿Por qué lo dices? -_dijo volteando a ver a su alrededor y cuando vio al par de jovencitas que estaban cerca de ellos, solo volteo apenado con Serena ya que evidentemente no le quitaban la vista de encima a ambos_- no para nada…

-Mmm si tú lo dices... -_dijo indiferente aun tomando la mano de Seiya con fuerza_- aunque es algo muy evidente...

-Pues no lo creo, pero bueno, vamos… -_dijo caminando un poco más aprisa con ella para alejarse de las jóvenes y llegar hasta el pequeño manantial, una vez ahí, Seiya entro primero para ayudarla a entrar, estirándole sus brazos para que los tomara de apoyo y no fuera a resbalar_-

-¿De verdad no te importa? -_pregunto al tomar sus brazos y bajar cuidadosamente resbalando un poco sin perder el equilibrio_-

_Al ver que estuvo a punto de resbalar, la tomo de la cintura cargándola para bajarla dentro del agua_- ¿No me importa qué?

-Ser el centro de atención de las miradas... -_sosteniéndose aun de él_- de las chicas...

-No mucho… por que habrá de ser tan importarme, si te tengo a ti… -_dijo con una sonrisa divertida por su comentario_-

-Ah vaya... -_sonrió ligeramente pero aun con algo de molestia, quizá algo nuevo para ella_- ¿podrías bajarme?

-Ah claro… -_dijo bajándola lentamente_ _aun confundido_-

-Gracias... -_suspiró al estar ya de pie_- ¿ni siquiera de esas chicas? -_desviando la mirada hacia las jóvenes en cuestión, pero en ese momento un joven muy bien parecido no le quitaba la vista a Serena pensando que quizá lo observaba a él sonriéndole coquetamente_-

_Seiya__ estaba a punto de responderle volteando a ver si aun las jóvenes seguían ahí pues la mirada de Serena se había quedado quieta, viendo por el contrario aquel joven que le sonreía, muy descaradamente a su gusto_- Mmm… ¿a ti te importa? –_Viendo que ahora se cambiaban los papeles a su pesar_-

-¿Eh? -_sonrió ligeramente volteando a verlo_- ¿importarme qué?

-Ser el centro de atención de las miradas de los jovencitos… -_dijo esto últimamente con un tono entre burlón y celoso_-

-Mmm ¿de cuáles?, yo no veo nada de eso... -_dijo muy indiferente_-

-Yo veo uno en particular –_dijo haciendo un discreto movimiento de cabeza para indicarle a quien se refería_-

-Ah... -_sonrió ligeramente hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua_- ¿y supongo que te molesta?

_Recorrió con su vista aquel hermoso cuerpo que sin duda era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, tratando de ser discreto_- Pues digamos que hoy estoy de muy buen humor, aunque si me dan un poquito de celos… -_dijo haciendo énfasis con la mano_-

-¿Solo un poquito? -_imitando el mismo movimiento con la mano y acercándose a él tomándolo de la mano para que también se sumergiera_-

_Se sumergió un poco mas acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, para __Seiya era realmente delirante tenerla tan cerca y bajo esas circunstancia aun mas, realmente quería sacarse la idea de la mente de lo bien que se veía_- Sí, bueno tu sabes… a nadie le gusta que le coqueteen a su prometida… -_dijo tratando de enfocarse en el tema_-

-Bueno, pero ¿no querrás que traiga un letrero que diga "Comprometida" o sí? -_sonrió comenzando a relajarse aunque el tema era divertido, más porque ella ni cuenta se había dado de las miradas de ese joven_-

_Seiya__ respiro un poco más relajado al sentirla un poco más lejos, cosa que le parecía contradictorio pues bien solo tenía ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, pero en ese momento solo pudo agradecer la corta distancia que había entre ellos, comenzando a seguirla lentamente_- Bueno tal vez sea buena idea –_sonrió_- bueno aunque creo que los celos para ti serian un problema, eres una mujer bastante segura…

-¿Sería un problema, o No sería un problema? -_lo observo con una sonrisa divertida_-

_Tan perplejo estaba por la situación que ya no sabía ni lo que decía, así solo le sonrió divertido_- Digo, que para ti no lo serian ¿o sí?

-No lo se... -_suspiró y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por lo cálido del agua_- nunca lo había pensado... nunca he sido celosa o envidiosa... cuando era niña siempre prestaba mis juguetes no sé si podría comparar de la misma manera... -_sonrió_-

_Sonrió al escucharla_- Digamos que en este momento yo soy como tu juguete favorito y que otras niñas lo deseen ¿está bien? -_dijo divertido por la comparación que mas que molestarlo le daba mucha gracia_-

-Supongo... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros_- solo que esta vez no es un juguete es... -_abrió los ojos para verlo_- es una persona... y entonces ahí no estaría bien...

-Bueno, pues entonces creo que me podre un letrero de… "No soy un juguete"

-Es una buena idea... -_sonrió al escucharlo_- así como también fue una buena idea el venir a este lugar... es muy agradable... aunque haya otras "niñas" que quieran a este "juguete" -_con su dedo índice oprimió un poco su hombro_-

-Pero tú eres la única que puede hacer uso de este juguete… -_dijo tocando su nariz con su dedo índice_-

-Mmm ya veo... -_sonrió y desvió la mirada aun no se sentía con plena confianza de estar así con él_- pues gracias... supongo...

_Sonrió para después regresar al comentario que había hecho_- Tienes razón fue una buena idea venir, esto es justo lo que necesitábamos después de tanto trabajo en la empresa…

-Así es... -_sonrió ligeramente_- ¿ya habías venido a este lugar?

-Lo hice hace muchos años, pero ha cambiado mucho… sin duda ha mejorado ¿y tú?

-Mmm no… es la primera vez que vengo... es muy lindo... -_observo a su alrededor admirando todo el lugar_-

-Es raro encontrar un lugar así y me agrada aun mas por que no es muy concurrido –_dijo mientras se hacia un poco más a la orilla para recargar su espalda, sin darse cuenta, choco ligeramente con una de las jóvenes de hacia un momento_- Lo siento... –_dijo Seiya amablemente, haciéndose a un lado sin darle mucha importancia_-

_Serena__ volteo al escuchar y se quedo un poco seria de ver a la chica que estaba al lado de Seiya_- Ten cuidado...

_La joven volteo a ver a __Serena con una sonrisa poco amistosa para después cambiar completamente su semblante hacia Seiya con una sonrisa bastante sexi, disfrazada de ingenuidad_- Lo siento de verdad… -_dijo acercándose un poco más al guapo chico_- es que no me di cuenta…

-No te preocupes, está bien… -_dijo Seiya con una ligera sonrisa a la joven_

-¿Interrumpo? -_pregunto Serena acercándose a los dos_-

-No… -_Seiya estaba a punto de continuar pero fue interrumpido por la joven_-

-Ay que descortés de mi parte… -_dijo extendiéndole la mano a Seiya_- mi nombre es Magy… mucho gusto… -_dijo devorándoselo con la mirada a lo que Seiya solo respondió algo indiferente saludándola de mano_- ella debe de ser tu hermana, ¿verdad? , mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto... –_dijo al momento que extendió su mano para saludarla, estaba molesta_- no, soy su futura esposa

-Si ella es Serena, mi prometida… -_dijo Seiya muy orgulloso de ese hecho_-

-Ah… lo siento… -_sonrió fingidamente_- es que la verdad cualquiera diría que son hermanos, ya sabes por su actitud… -_dijo a Seiya volteando a ver a Serena, aun con aquella sonrisa fingida_- pero bueno, muchas felicidades, que suerte tienes de tener un prometido, así… -_dijo recorriendo al joven con la vista de pies a cabeza_- con permiso…

-Gracias... -_solo la observo fijamente esperando a que se alejara_-

-Hasta luego… -_Seiya se sintió algo raro, hacia mucho que no era víctima de tal acoso, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la reacción que podría generar en Serena, así que solo se limito a verla de reojo_-

-¿A qué se refiere con mi actitud? -_preguntó a Seiya en cuanto la chica se alejo_-

-Pues no sé, tal vez… por que por lo general los comprometidos actúan mas… -_dijo algo dudoso_-

-¿Mas qué? -_interesada en escuchar la respuesta lo observo fijamente_-

_Paso saliva pesadamente, no le gustaba hacer esos comentarios, pero después de todo ella había sido quien había preguntado, volteando alrededor, encontrando la manera para decirlo, cuando encontró a lo lejos una pareja de novio supuso, muy cariñosos, la joven lo tenía rodeado del cuello, mientras el solo le sonreía tomándola por la cintura_- Pues tal vez mas, así… -_dijo indicándole con la mirada a la pareja_-

-Ah ya veo... -_desvió la mirada alejándose a otro extremo del manantial_- ¿entonces nos ven más como hermanos?

-Pues… no lo sé… -_dijo siguiéndola_-

_Respiró profundamente algo pensativa_- Mereces algo mejor que eso... -_volteo a verlo quedando frente a él_- ¿no crees?

-Lo único que mi corazón cree, es que te quiero a ti y que te voy a esperar hasta el día que tú estés lista para ser como lo sería cualquier pareja normal… creo que es bueno ser diferente… -_dijo con optimismo_-

-Tal vez... -_se acerco a tomar sus manos y haciendo que la tomara de la cintura_- Seiya... si te quiero besar... ¿eso estaría bien?

_Se sorprendió un poco ante su actitud, pero inmediatamente correspondió, tomándola de la cintura y sonriéndole_- Estaría bien… y si quisiera corresponderlo, ¿estaría bien?

-Eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no? -_se acerco a su rostro rodeando su cuello algo nerviosa_-

_Ya no hizo falta respuesta, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella, comenzando a rosarlos en un pequeño pero lindo beso, por lo general estos no eran muy a menudo, pero cuando los había, los disfrutaba como si fueran el último_.

_Termino por rodear completamente su cuello acercándose __más a él besándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, dulce y tímidamente._

_En cada movimiento de sus labios quería demostrarle la calidez que había para ella, el apoyo que tendría de su parte y también todo aquel amor, lentamente, rodeando más su cintura con sus brazos, pero manteniendo el mismo beso tenue y cálido. _

_Serena__ continúo besándolo perdiéndose por ese instante en ese momento como si todo desapareciera y eso le asustaba pero a la vez era agradable y llego un punto en el que solo pensaba que eso era lo que necesitaba, por lo que siguió un poco más._

_Por su parte, __Seiya no quiso presionar mucho aquel momento ya era mucho el paso que Serena había dado y no quería presionarla más, así que solo continuo con aquella misma intensidad por unos momentos más, para después lentamente irlo pausando, hasta solo quedar juntos, recargando su frente en la suya aun con los ojos cerrados, sin decir nada._

-¿Esto estuvo mejor? -_Pregunto aun en la misma posición sentía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que prefirió quedarse así un momento más para hacer que se le pasara_-

-Gracias… -_dijo en un ligero murmullo, sonriéndole, dándole un ligero y rápido beso, para después abrazarla, recargando su barbilla en su hombro_-

-¿De qué? -_pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados solo enfocándose en sentir su presencia que la confortaba_-

-Por estar aquí… por aceptarme… y por ese hermoso beso… -_dijo sin separarse de ella, rodeándola aun con sus brazos_-

-Entonces gracias por traerme a este lugar y hacer que olvidara todo... -_cerró con más fuerza sus ojos dándole un ligero beso en su piel, pues era verdad al menos por ese instante había logrado hacer que pensara en él y solo en él_-

-Me alegra que lo disfrutes… -_dijo con una sonrisa sin querer separarse de ella_-

-Seiya... ¿por que... estabas tan distraído?, ¿será que esas chicas te pusieron nervioso? -_pregunto aun abrazándolo, no sabía porque pero no tenía ganas de soltarlo, tampoco entendía porque se había puesto así con esas chicas, solo sabía que sus miradas y frases le habían desagrado_-

-Mmm… no… es solo que… -_dijo recargando su mejilla sobre su hombro_- hoy eres tu quien me está poniendo nervioso a mi…

-¿Yo?, ¿yo porque? -_preguntó separándose de él para poder ver su rostro_-

-No lo sé… -_quiso hacerse en desentendido, finalmente como podría decirle que era por su apariencia tan linda y sexi, seguramente ella saldría corriendo de saberlo-_ solo digamos que hoy tienes ese efecto en mi más de lo normal…

-Es mi imaginación o te has puesto nervioso ante esa pregunta... -_mirándolo fijamente, pues nunca antes se había puesto como en ese momento_-

-No para nada… -_dijo desviando su mirada y alejándose un poco de ella, realmente se sentía incomodo de no poder demostrar sus sentimientos sin saber que ella saldría corriendo como temía que lo hiciera_-

_Suspiró un poco confundida de que la dejara, por primera vez le hubiera gustado permanecer un poco más en ese abrazo_- Si no me quieres decir está bien... -_nuevamente poco a poco fue hundiéndose en el agua para que no viera en ella la decepción_-

-Mmm… no es eso… -_dijo incrédulo de la gran mentira que acababa de decir_- es solo que es mejor disfrutar del día… es mas voy a traerte algo de tomar… -_dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la orilla-_

-Si quieres... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros observándolo un momento con atención al mismo tiempo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo_-

_No tardo en regresar con un par de limonadas, sentándose a la orilla, solo dejando las piernas dentro del agua, llamando a __Serena para que se acercara_- Solo tenían limonada, ¿está bien? –_Dijo mientras quitaba un pequeño insecto que se había parado sobre su bien formado abdomen-_

-Mmm está bien la limonada... -_se acerco un poco a él nuevamente se detuvo a observarlo fijamente sonrojándose de darse cuenta hasta ese momento de que era la primera vez que lo veía así de esa forma, sabía perfectamente que era muy guapo pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo atractivo que era, sonrió ligeramente al recordar los comentarios de las chicas en el vestidor_- ahora comprendo... –_murmuró mas para ella_-

-¿Comprendes qué? –_Dijo volteando a verla, mientras tomaba ambos vasos, uno para dárselo a ella y otro para acercarlo a su boca-_

-El comentario de esas chicas... -_tomo el vaso que él le entregaba rozando su mano_- tienen razón...

-¿En qué parecemos hermanos? –_Dijo con una sonrisa-_

-No... -_sonrió bebiendo un poco de su vaso para luego observarlo fijamente_- en que eres muy guapo...

_Seiya__ se sonrojo visiblemente, sintiéndose más que apenado pues hacia mucho que no se sonrojaba de aquella manera-_ Gracias… -_dijo como un niño tímido_- tu, te ves… -_busco la palabra para decirlo más sutilmente_- muy se… sensacional, te vez muy linda…

-¿Sensacional? -_Pregunto con una sonrisa tanto por la palabra como por su actitud_- entonces deberé tomarlo como un cumplido...

_Rio ante su propia actitud, para después corroborar sus palabras_- Si, bueno siempre te vez hermosa, pero hoy estas más que linda y hermosa… y es sensacional estar contigo…

-¿De verdad eso es lo que quisiste decir?, porque no te creo nada... -_aun manteniendo la sonrisa se acerco a él y se coloco a un lado_-

_No pudo evitar recorrerla nuevamente de pies a cabeza con la mirada, deteniéndose a contemplar su linda cintura al descubierto por aquel bikini_- Bueno… es que nunca te había visto así… -_dijo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para desviar su mirada a otro lado y después verla de reojo_- me pones algo, nervioso…

-¿Un simple traje de baño pone nervioso al gran Seiya Kou?, mmm vaya eso tendré que anotarlo en las cosas que no sabía de ti... -_dijo un poco sería dando otro sorbo a la bebida_- aunque para mí también es la primera vez que te veo así...

-Pero no es lo mismo… -_sonrió dando un sorbo a su bebida_-

-¿Qué tiene de diferente? -_Volteo a verlo_- para los dos es la primera vez que nos vemos así...

-Pues porque, porque yo no causo el mismo efecto en ti, mira tú estás tan tranquila –_dijo volteando para quedar frente a ella viéndola con una sonrisa_-

-¿Y tu como estas?, porque yo te veo tranquilo, a menos claro que me estés ocultando algo... -_suspiró acariciando su mejilla suavemente_- ¿cómo sabes que no causas el mismo efecto en mi?

_Al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla, sintió como si el ai__re simplemente se esfumara del lugar, odiaba sentirse como un adolecente, pero Serena siempre causaba ese efecto en él_- Nervioso, me pone algo nervioso el verte así, no sé como explicártelo… -_dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomándola por la cintura pero sin atraerla hacia él, solo inconscientemente sus dedos acariciaban sutilmente su piel_-

-Seiya... ¿te gusto más de lo que llegaste a creer la primera vez que me viste? -_pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, de alguna extraña manera deseaba saberlo_- ¿es eso?

-Es más que eso -_dijo en señal de afirmación_- y me siento incomodo por sentirme tan atraído hacia ti, no quiero que salgas huyendo si te das cuenta…

-¿Crees que podría salir huyendo de este lugar con solo un traje de baño puesto? -_Pregunto tratando de sonar divertida_-

_Rió ante su comentario_- No, creo que no… además no te dejaría…

-¿Ah no?, ¿y cómo lo impedirías? –_Dijo terminándose la bebida y dejando el vaso a un lado_- porque tú también solo traes puesto un traje de baño...

-Aunque tuviera que pisar sobre fuego… -_dijo esbozando una sonrisa y abrazándola_-

-Un día no tendrás que ocultar lo que sientes hacía mi... –_lo abrazo y murmuró a su oído como si aquello fuera una promesa_-

-Entonces esperare paciente por ese día… -_dijo aun sin soltarla_-

-Te quiero... –_dijo con sinceridad para después separarse de él dándole un suave beso en los labios_-

_Correspondió aquel suave beso, convirtiéndolo en una caricia para sus labios durante unos momentos, para después verla a sus hermosos ojos_- Yo también te quiero…

-Aun después de esto... -_de pronto se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa separándose por completo de él empujándolo al agua_-

_Ante aquel acto, lo tomo desprevenido, cayendo al agua, saliendo con una sonrisa_- Ah... con que esas tenemos… -_dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y cargándola, para después "avalentarla" al agua_-

-No... -_dijo al ser cargada, apenas si tuvo tiempo cerrar los ojos al sentir el impacto contra el agua, al salir respiró profundamente observándolo con una mirada traviesa comenzando a lanzarle agua_- eres malo conmigo...

-Aun así me quieres… -_dijo riendo mientras correspondía aquel ataque de agua, comenzando así un juego entre ambos_-

X-X

_La boda comenzó a la hora señalada, puntualidad era lo que caracterizaba a los __Tsukino, Serena bajo tan linda como ella misma se lo permitía, con una vestido largo en color marfil, elegante de manga larga y un poco escotado pero en general discreto, los bebés ya se encontraban entre los invitados y eran cuidados por la niñera. _

_Así entre felicitaciones de los invitados se llevaba a cabo la boda, el momento de firmar se acercaba, el primero en hacerlo fue Seiya, que en cuanto lo hizo el padre de Serena estrecho su mano en señal de felicitación, la siguiente fue Serena que tomo el lapicero acercándose a firmar, quedándose un poco pensativa al leer el nombre de Seiya en el acta._

_Seiya__ al ver que Serena, permaneció por un segundo contemplando la hoja que se suponía solo debía firmar sin más vacilaciones, dudo por un segundo si en verdad sería capaz de hacerlo, el miedo lo invadió y no pudo hacer más que suplicar a Dios que lo hiciera, que solo se dieran la oportunidad de ser felices juntos._

_Serena__ volteo a ver a Seiya y en su rostro vio el temor que le invadía, así que respiro profundamente y volteo de nuevo a ver la hoja la cual dudo aun unos segundos en firmar, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto y ya sin más firmo, para luego acercarse a Seiya y regalarle una ligera sonrisa._

_Suspiro aliviado después de verla firmar por fin, con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se paralizo por un segundo cuando su vista se fijo al fondo del lugar y pudo ver a __Darien, había ido, no entendía para que pero ahí estaba parado contemplando la situación y un nuevo temor lo invadió a lo que solo reacciono, tomando a Serena suavemente y atraerla hacía él besándola en los labios para sellar así su unión matrimonial._

-Te amo Serena –_dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su barbilla para hacer que ella fijara su vista en la de él con una sonrisa dulce_-

-Te quiero... -_murmuro un poco confundida tanto por la actitud de Seiya como por esas palabras que acababa de escuchar_- Seiya... -_ocultándolo tras una sonrisa_-

_Después de la ceremonia civil todo en la mansión __Tsukino estaba listo para celebrar la unión matrimonial de Serena y Seiya, la decoración en el jardín era hermosa y muy elegante, todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle era blanco, elegante y reluciente, los invitados estaban listos, esperando la entrada de los novios que al hacerlo, los recibieron felizmente para después pasar a los saludos y felicitaciones mientras todos disfrutaban de un ambiente feliz y tranquilo con hermosas canciones y melodías de fondo que ambientaban el lugar._

_Seiya__ quien en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Serena, más que cuando recibían los abrazos de felicitación por parte de los invitados para después volver a tomar sus manos entre las de él_- Te ves magnifica, eres la novia más linda de todo el mundo –_dijo a Serena en su oído de manera dulce_-

-Gracias... -_Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, pues era un poco irónico ya que a pesar de ya estar casados sentía que todo eso era un sueño, no podía atreverse a decir que una pesadilla pues en realidad no lo era, se sentía un poco extraña ante esa situación e incluso un poco cohibida ante Seiya_- tu... también te ves muy guapo...

_Seiya__ sonrió ante su comentario, mientras acaricio dulcemente su mejilla._

_Mina__, estaba impaciente por acercarse a felicitar a los recién casados, decidió esperar un poco a que ya estuvieran más solos antes de hacerlo, lentamente se acerco con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver lo linda que se veía su amiga y lo guapo y feliz que se encontraba Seiyak, una vez que estuvo frente a ellos no pudo evitar más que sonreír aun mas mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su amiga-_ Serena…

-Mina... -_correspondió con alegría al abrazo, pues hacía tiempo que no la veía desde que había regresado a su verdadero hogar_- gracias por estar conmigo hoy...

-Como no iba a estar contigo, si es un día muy especial –_sonrió a su amiga después de separarse un poco_- sabes que siempre estaré contigo amiga… muchas felicidades Seiya –_dijo amablemente Mina, mientras también le daba un abrazo a él, tal vez no tan efusivo como el de Serena pero sin duda sentía que ese hombre tenía mucho merito al decidir apoyar a Serena tan incondicionalmente_- les deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón…

-Muchas gracias Mina –_correspondió el abrazo_- muchas gracias por venir, significa mucho para nosotros –_mientras tomaba la mano de Serena en señal de apoyo_-

-Sí, claro un día muy especial... -_con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿podría hablar contigo?, ya sabes de cosas de mujeres... -_observando a Seiya_- ¿nos podrías dejar solas por favor?

_Sonrió ante el comentario_- Claro, de hecho tengo que decirle algo a tu padre, con permiso Mina –_se disculpo, antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la frente a Serena y salir de ahí_-

_Mina__ sonrió a Seiya al momento de disculparse, para después tomar la mano de Serena para caminar un poco hacia un área donde había menos invitados._

-¿Crees que hice lo correcto? -_pregunto sin más y sin siquiera verla_-

-Yo podría decirte que lo hiciste, pero aquí la única que puedes responderte eso, eres tú misma –_dijo haciendo una ligera pausa untes de continuar_- lo único que te puedo decir Serena es que es bueno que intentes ser feliz, tal vez Seiya no es tu amor profundo, pero es un buen hombre y te ama a ti y a los bebés…

-Lo sé, sé que me ama y que ama a los bebés, pero aun así tengo miedo de que esto no funcione y solo termine haciéndole daño... él no se merece que lo haga sufrir... siempre ha estado para mí cuando lo he necesitado, pero también estuvo cuando... –_suspiro al recordar aquellos días en que creía que la felicidad sería eterna_- Darien y yo estábamos juntos y eso le dolió y por consiguiente a mi también...

_Suspiro algo preocupada_- Lo sé… sé que es una situación muy difícil, pero a partir de ahora solo tienes que responderte una sola pregunta Serena… ¿estás dispuesta a luchar por que esto funcione, por llegar a sentir algo por él y dejar atrás el pasado?, Y mientras estés consciente de que esa respuesta es afirmativa, todo lo demás no debe preocuparte…

-Creo que eso es algo que tengo que hacer definitivamente... dejar el pasado atrás, pero... -_suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos_- será muy difícil sobre todo por los bebés... a cada segundo me recuerdan a Darien... son tan parecidos que no será nada fácil alejarlo de mis recuerdos...

-Si… tal vez la cuestión no es olvidar, si no superar, tus bebés son el regalo más hermoso que pudo darte la vida y ahora sabes que una parte de Darien siempre estará junto a ti, reflejado en tus lindos bebés, pero saber que habrá un día que los veas y no te duela el hecho de no tenerlo, si no que sea solo la prueba tangible del gran amor que alguna vez le tuviste y que tu vida está bien, eres feliz ... puedas vivir una vida tranquila…

-Sí, tienes razón... -_suspiro y sonrió ligeramente al ver a Seiya con su padre_- han pasado muchos meses en los que he pensando que no tardaría en aparecer pero eso nunca paso y lo mejor es darle la vuelta a la pagina porque sino entonces me volveré loca de la tristeza... -_respiró profundamente_- hoy he comenzado una nueva vida y tratare de dar lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione

-Eso me da mucho gusto –_mostrando una sonrisa sincera_- te mereces ser muy feliz…

-Pero bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a la fiesta... y otra vez gracias por estar conmigo hoy... –_antes de volver a la fiesta le dio un abrazo para luego separarse_- bueno por estar con nosotros...

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo algo con gusto porque los aprecio, de verdad –_sonrió, para después regresar con el resto de los invitados-_

_Seiya__ vio como Serena y Mina venían de regreso después de su plática de mujeres, lo cual en un principio le preocupo, pero al ver el semblante más tranquilo de Serena, se termino de tranquilizar por el resto de la fiesta, la cual transcurrió rápida y tranquilamente, al final después de haberse retirado ya gran parte de los invitados, Seiya creyó que era un momento oportuno para que los recién casados también se retiraran, por lo que Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y una vez que estuvieron junto con el Señor Tsukino, le insinuó a Serena que sería un buen momento para retirarse, a lo que su padre accedió también viendo más que feliz a su hija._

-Ya tengo ganas de estar con los bebés... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- además estoy un poco cansada...

_Seiya__ volteo a ver al Sr. Tsukino, para después ver a Serena_- Bueno no crees que sería mejor que tu padre se quede con los bebés esta noche… -_a lo que fue apoyado inmediatamente por el hombre_-

-Claro hija, después de todo es tu noche de bodas y no tengo ningún problema en cuidar de ellos, al contrario…

-Ah pero... -_un poco confundida pues no tenía pensando alejarse de los bebés en esa noche aunque fuera su noche de bodas_- pensé que... nos quedaríamos aquí... no quisiera separarme de los bebés...

-Hija, es tu noche de bodas –_sonrió el hombre, adelantándose a cualquier comentario de Seiya_- es solo por hoy, no te preocupes, yo mismo cuidare de ellos junto la niñera…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que reserve en un hotel de la ciudad y tu padre sugirió que sería mejor dejar a los bebés aquí para que duerman tranquilos en sus cunas, fue un día muy ajetreado para ellos también, están cansados…

-No sé, sería la primera vez que no estaré con ellos... -_un poco dudosa observando primero a su padre y luego a Seiya_- me siento mal de dejarlos solos...

-Hija, pero si no los vas a dejar con unos desconocidos, ni en la calle –_sonrió su padre_-

-Además solo es por hoy, es un día especial para los dos –_tomando su mano, mientras le sonreía dulcemente_-

_Suspiro profundamente al no ver más remedio que irse con su ahora esposo a su noche de bodas, cosa que la ponía nerviosa e inquieta_- De acuerdo... solo me despido de ellos y me cambio de ropa... ¿te parece? –_Soltándose suavemente de la mano de Seiya_-

-Está bien –_sonrió feliz mente_-

-No te preocupes hija, todo estará bien…

-Ahora vuelvo... -_dio la media vuelta para alejarse rumbo a la casa para despedirse de sus bebés, al entrar a la habitación los contemplo dormir durante algunos minutos, acaricio sus mejillas y sonrió con ternura_- espero que ustedes también me perdonen por mi ingenuidad... los amo... -_dio un beso a cada uno y luego salió de la habitación para ir a la suya, busco lo necesario y luego la ropa que se llevaría, una falda azul marino, blusa en color beige, zapatillas en el mismo color y un abrigo oscuro, nada llamativo ni ostentoso, después de cambiarse salió en busca de su esposo, aun no se encontraba muy convencida de dejar solos a los bebés pero había sido tanta la insistencia que ya no pudo seguir negándose, así de nueva cuenta llego con Seiya y su padre_- lamento la tardanza...

-No te preocupes –_sonrió_- si estas lista, podemos irnos

-Bueno, pues muchas felicidades a los casados y de verdad les deseo lo mejor –_abrazo a su hija mientras decía esto, ara después abrazar a Seiya_- hazla muy feliz y cuídala mucho…

-Lo haré, no se preocupe –_sonrió para después tomar la mano de Serena y salir rumbo a su destino_-

_El camino rumbo al hotel fue de lo más tranquilo, la plática fue poca y de cosas triviales, detalles de la fiesta, al llegar a la habitación los nervios de Serena se fueron incrementando pues no estaba preparada para consumar su matrimonio de la manera normal y como cualquier pareja de enamorados estaría deseosa de hacer, su semblante era hasta cierto punto pálido, lo que no paso desapercibido por Seiya que una vez que iban en el ascensor, tomo su mano con suavidad, para relajarla un poco, cosa que puso más nerviosa aun a Serena. _

_Al llegar a la habitación, Seiya, pidió a Serena si podía cerrar los ojos, algo que aunque la chica dudo no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, una vez que los cerro pudo sentir como en menos de lo que pudo reaccionar ya estaba en los brazos de Seiya siendo cargada como era la tradición y entrando a la habitación, donde no dudo mas en abrir los ajos, encontrándose con una habitación iluminada con un sinfín de cálidas velas aromáticas y hermosos ramos de flores._

-Seiya... -_asombrada tanto por el hecho de que la había cargado como por la habitación_- no debiste... -_un poco incomoda por la situación y por los nervios que se hacían cada vez más presentes y no quería que la traicionaran_-

-Quería darte una sorpresa y tu regalo de bodas _–abrazándola por la cintura ya que él estaba parado de tras de ella, mientras le hablaba suavemente a su oído_- felicidades Señora Kou -_abrazándola dulcemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra le mostraba una pequeña caja negra algo pequeña y rectangular_-

-¿Mi regalo? -_un poco confundida observo la pequeña caja, algo dudosa de tomarla-_ ¿qué es?

-Algo digno para la mujer que amo –_dijo tomándola de nueva cuenta con ambas manos en su cintura después de que ella sostuvo la caja_- ábrelo…

-Gracias... -_sonrió ligeramente mientras abría la pequeña cajita encontrando __una pulsera de diamantes y en el reverso estaban grabados sus nombres y la fecha de ese día,__ se quedo asombrada de ver esa joya_- es hermosa, pero no debiste... -_volteando un poco para verlo_-

-Se verá aun mejor en tu muñeca que en la caja –_tomando la pequeña caja para sacar la pulsera y colocársela_- Gracias Serena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces en este momento, saber que por fin puedo nombrarte mi esposa, saber que serás mi motivo de abrir los ojos cada día y saber que serás tú la que estés a mi lado

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario soy yo la que te debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi... -_observando la pulsera, quizá aquel objeto significaba mucho más de lo que Seiya suponía_- y gracias por esto, pero no creo que sea bueno que la use diario, es demasiada tentación... -_sonrió_-

-Está bien, como tú te sientas a gusto, solo quería que este día fuera especial para ti –_sonrió acercándose lentamente para darle un beso_-

-Y lo ha sido... -_tomo su mano con suavidad_- ha sido un día muy interesante...

_Sonrió aun más feliz ante su comentario, acabando con la distancia que había entre sus labios besándola dulcemente._

_Serena__ cerró los ojos tratando de corresponder lo más natural posible a ese beso, aun sujetando su mano y quizá con un poco mas de fuerza como si con eso ella pudiera conseguir la que le faltaba._

_Seiya__ siguió besándola suavemente, mientras subíos sus manos para hacer que Serena abrazara su cuello y una vez que lo consiguió, la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él presionando un poco más sus manos sobre sus caderas._

_Apretó con fuerza los ojos mientras él la hacía que lo abrazara, se sintió extraña, pero a la vez no tuvo el valor para separarse, cosa que paso por su mente, los besos de __Seiya eran tiernos pero no lograban hacerla olvidar sus miedos y nervios._

_Después de unos segundos __Seiya rodeo completamente su cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que esto atrajera tanto a Serena que prácticamente estaban adheridos uno al otro en medio de aquel beso que lentamente se fue profundizando convirtiéndose en uno con más pasión._

_Mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello sus manos se empuñaron, sus labios casi en automático correspondían a los besos de __Seiya, quería poner su mente en blanco pero le era imposible, no supo cuanto tiempo paso en aquel beso, sabía que tenía que consumar su matrimonio con esa idea estaba mientras lo sentía._

_En medio de aquellos besos que poco a poco fueron desbordando más pasión, __Seiya prácticamente tenia a Serena a pocos centímetros del suelo, lo cual aprovecho para lentamente y casi de forma imperceptible conducirla hasta la enorme cama donde suavemente la acomodo de nuevo entre sus brazos sin romper ni un segundo el beso y recostarla sobre la cama, con tal suavidad y delicadeza como si fuera una fina pieza de cristal._

_Fue hasta que estuvo en la cama que reacciono, __Seiya era dulce en la forma en cómo la trataba, pero el temor una vez más se hizo presente, su respiración se agito por la falta de aire y lentamente hizo que se separaran, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados._

_Lentamente se separo ante la petición de movimientos de ella, sin saber que era lo que le ocurría-_ ¿Pasa algo? -_pregunto de manera tranquila_-

-No, nada... -_dijo lo más normal que pudo para no verse incomoda por la situación_-

-Serena, te quiero más que a mi vida ¿no es así? –_dijo en tono dulce, mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente_-

_Ella solo asintió mientras abría los ojos para verlo._

-Entonces a partir de ahora no te preocupes por nada Serena, yo voy a cuidar de ti, no dejare que nada te lastime, viviré solo para hacerte feliz –_lentamente acerco sus labios hasta su cuello, comenzando a besarlo suavemente_-

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos volteando un poco el rostro, una parte de ella le decía que se detuviera que aun no podía pero otra le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que ahora él estaría en su vida para siempre, además de que era un hombre que merecía hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos para que su relación funcionara._

_Así lentamente __Seiya continuo besando cada milímetro de su cuello y de sus hombros mientras se deleitaba del dulce sabor de su piel y sus manos acariciaban su cintura._

_Mientras tanto ella trato de relajarse ante las caricias y besos de __Seiya, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se agitaba confundiéndola un poco sobre si eran los nervios o quizá algo mas, así que lo dejo continuar. _

_Lentamente, sus labios regresaron hasta apoderarse nuevamente de los suyos, mientras comenzaba a besarlos con más pasión y entrega, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía en cada roce de sus labios, des__eó tenerla cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo._

_Serena__ no se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, quizá la falta de confianza o temor, no lo sabía muy bien, ya que era la primera vez que Seiya la besaba de esa forma y no sabía qué hacer así que correspondió lentamente a sus besos._

_Al sentir que sus besos eran lentamente correspondidos, pudo sentir como el corazón de ella se acelero repentinamente, eso incremento el deseo de tenerla, por fin solo ellos dos, marido y mujer como tantas veces lo había soñado, sus besos se profundizaron cada vez más, mientras acariciaba fervorosamente su cuerpo y mientras besaba su oído lentamente_ _susurro en este_- Me encanta sentir los latidos de tu corazón al mismo ritmo que los míos… te amo Serena… -_Dijo suavemente con la voz entrecortada por el poco oxígeno en sus pulmones_-

_Conforme los besos y caricias aumentaban su mente se había olvidado por completo de donde estaba y con quien, pero volver a escuchar aquella voz la hizo volver a la realidad y sin detenerse a pesar un poco aquel nombre salió de sus labios-_ Darien... -_instintivamente empujo a Seiya_- no puedo... -_dijo entre sollozos_-

_Al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios se quedo helado, más aun cuando __Serena lo alejo de ella, más que decepción o enojo, sintió una profunda pena al ver a la mujer que tanto amaba de esa manera, era angustiante el dolor que reflejaba su rostro y no poder hacer nada, después de unos segundos se acerco para abrazarla, no con pasión como antes, sino con dulzura, tratando de pensar las palabras correctas para no incomodar mas esa difícil situación, era duro para el sentir su rechazo pero más duro seria ver su sufrimiento_– Tranquila… está bien, todo está bien…. –_dijo en voz suave tratando de controlar su respiración aun agitada_-

-Perdóname... de verdad lo intente... -_entre el llanto que comenzaba a hacerse más profundo simplemente dejándose abrazar_- Seiya no te mereces esto... quizá fue un error... lo lamento...

-No por favor Serena, no te disculpes, no digas que fue un error intentar que seamos felices algún día- _hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la consolaba mas abrazándola dulcemente, dejándola que se desahogara_- sabes tal vez una parte de mi, temía y presentiría que esto pasaría, sé que no eres de las chicas que simplemente haga a un lado sus sentimientos para sentirse mejor de la noche a la mañana y es eso lo que me enamoro de ti… soy tu esposo, lo sé pero quiero que sepas que aquí estaré, pase lo que pase y te esperare hasta el día que tu estés lista para entregarte a este matrimonio completamente…

-Perdóname... no quise hacerte daño... -_separándose un poco de él para ver su rostro_- no quise que sintieras temor de esta noche... -_se quedo callada un momento_- no sé cuánto tiempo tarde para estar lista... de verdad que quiero hacerlo pero ahora no puedo...

_Seiya__ tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y su vista se fijo en ella dulce y profundamente_- Esta bien… sabes tus palabras me tranquilizan un poco más, al menos se ahora que no soy un ser detestable para ti –_sonrió sutilmente pero con algo de tristeza_- sé que es duro para ti, ha sido duro todo este tiempo, pero también sé que ahora me tendrás a mí para ayudarte a aliviar ese dolor, podre cuidar de tu corazón para el día que tu estés lista…

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, lo sabía era un hombre que valía demasiado_- Sabes que yo no sería capaz de detestarte, eres una persona muy especial para mí y quería estar lista para esta noche pero... -_bajo un poco la mirada_- no quise que escucharas ese nombre, en especial no hoy...

-Está bien -_sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla_- porque mejor no te cambias, mientras yo bajo por una botella de agua, debes estar cansada- _dio un beso en su frente, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta_- te amo Serena, no me cansare de decírtelo cada día que este junto a ti y sabré esperarte –_dijo en voz suave con la vista sobre la puerta y su mano puesta en la perilla_-

-Gracias... –_murmuro con tristeza, pues aunque quisiera no podía evitar que el dolor de lo que acababa de hacer se quedara clavado en su corazón_-

_En realidad no tenía intenciones de ir por una botella de agua, simplemente quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, pensar, sabía que amaba a __Serena y ahora a los bebés más que nadie en ese mundo, pero era humano y como tal tenia sentimientos y le dolía, le dolía profundamente que por más que se esforzara por hacerla feliz menos lo conseguía, siempre estaba la sombra de aquel pasado perturbador, tenia tanto miedo perderla, perder a la mujer que amaba, temía verse débil y vulnerable ante ella, si el caía quien lucharía por su felicidad, una felicidad por la que ella en esos momentos le costaba pelear, simplemente no podía darse el lujo de fallar, así, después de unos minutos suspiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación._

_Serena__ había permanecido un momento sentada en la cama, pensando en lo estúpida que se había visto, sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, esa noche debía ser especial, sino como la de toda pareja de recién casado al menos quizá podría rescatar un poco de esa noche, después de mucho pensarlo se cambio de ropa poniéndose una linda bata, para nada provocativa, pues en realidad no tenía nada especial que usar para esa noche y esa bata era lo más cómodo que tenia, se volvió a sentar a esperar a que regresara Seiya, su mente era una revolución de pensamientos, temores e ideas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente importante como para mantenerla ocupada, de pronto su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el llamado a su puerta_- ¿Quien? -_pregunto un poco desconcertada_-

-¿Puedo pasar? –_Pregunto tranquilamente, esperando respuesta_-

-Seiya... -_murmuro un poco sorprendida de que no hubiera entrado, al final de cuentas era la habitación de los dos_- si, adelante...

-Veo que ya te cambiaste –_sonrió tenuemente al entrar y verla, quería decirle que se veía realmente linda, pero no quería incomodarla, no después de lo que había ocurrido_- traje un poco de agua, si gustas… -_dijo ofreciéndole la botella_- bien, iré al baño a cambiarme –_a decir verdad se sintió un poco extraño por ese comentario pero que mas podía hacer o decir_-

-Gracias... -_tomo la botella, se sentía tan mal con él, apenada pero sobre todo con un sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila_- mmm... no tienes porque irte... prometo no ver... -_sonrió ligeramente al decir esto_-

_Sonrió ante su comentario_- Esta bien, solo será por hoy- _dijo antes de entrar al baño y salir solo con un pantalón para dormir puesto, pues nunca acostumbraba a dormir con playera, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo_- espero que no te moleste, es más cómodo así… -_se disculpo_-

-No… por mi está bien... -_sonrió ligeramente, mientras abría la botella de agua y bebía un poco_- esto es extraño... -_comento un poco sonrojada de verlo así, realmente era atractivo y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar_-

-Vaya, fue un día con muchas emociones –_bostezo profundamente, mientras se metía en la cama_- además creo que la noche esta refrescando un poco ¿no crees?

-Si... -_se movió un poco para que él se acostara_- Seiya yo...

_Volteo a verla, primero un poco temeroso de lo que fuera a decir, tal vez ni siquiera querría compartir una cama junto a él_- ¿Pasa algo?

_Serena__ se puso de pie y se acerco del lado derecho de la cama_- ¿Podría dormir de esta lado?, es que no me gusta el lado izquierdo... -_lo miro con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Sonrió ampliamente, casi pudo oír su risa ante el comentario_- Claro, tu de este lado –_dijo feliz mientras se recorría al otro y levantaba las sabanas para que ella pudiera entrar_- ¿así está bien?

-Si gracias... -_aun con la sonrisa se metió entre las sabanas, de verdad que la situación era un poco incomoda y extraña, se acomodo boca arriba observando el techo_- podrías... bueno... quizá no es lo que tu habías pensando, pero... ¿podrías abrazarme?, claro si no te incomoda...

_Seiya__ se conmovió profundamente ante su tono tímido, sonriendo nuevamente pero ahora con dulzura_- Claro que si… -_e inmediatamente se recostó, tomándola entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, mientras la recostaba sobre su pecho y sentía la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca de él, inundándolo de una profunda felicidad mientras percibía su dulce aroma_- así está bien, verdad –_dijo deseando ser más un comentario que una pregunta_-

-Sí, así está bien... -_respiro profundamente sintiendo su fragancia cerrando los ojos mientras terminaba de acomodarse_- lamento ser tan cobarde... sé que no quieres tocar el tema, pero de verdad espero ser algún día lo que tú necesitas...

-Sh… -_susurro_- el tenerte así es lo que necesitaba… solo eso, lo demás está bien, pero llegara cuando estés lista, ahora solo quiero dormir teniéndote en mis brazos y sentir tu calor al despertar –_abrazándola más cálidamente_-

-Te quiero Seiya... -_murmuro para lentamente cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir, inexplicablemente ahora se sentía bien, quizá porque ya había aclarado ese punto, y en ese momento al estar así junto a él la tranquilizaba_- gracias... -_fue lo último que dijo_-

-Yo también te quiero… -_dijo casi en un murmullo y una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como lentamente Serena caía dormida, para después el hacer lo mismo_-

X-X

_Por la mañana ya no quisieron hablar del tema, simplemente se alistaron para salir rumbo a la casa de los Tsukino, ya que ahí sería donde vivirían, así salieron rumbo a la casa, al llegar por fortuna el papá de Serena aun estaba dormido, rumbo a la habitación paso a ver a los bebés que dormían plácidamente así que no quiso despertarlos y salió ahora si a su habitación, al entrar se sorprendió un poco de encontrar en su armario todas las cosas de Seiya, pues no pensó que tan pronto hubieran acomodado las cosas ahí, fueron segundos en los que se quedo observando todo ese armario y no pudo evitar recordar como lucia tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrada con la ropa de Darien, sacudió la cabeza para desechar ese recuerdo lo más pronto que pudo._

-Los bebés están bien, ¿no es cierto? –_Dijo entrando a su habitación con una maleta vacía, pues él había llegado directo a la habitación de Serena ya que la sirvienta le había dicho que todas sus cosas estaban listas ahí_-

-Eh si... profundamente dormidos... -_sonrió ligeramente para después desviar la mirada hacía lo que cargaba Seiya_- ¿y esa maleta?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que pusieron mis cosas en tu armario –_señalando con su dedo su ropa amontonada_- creo que es muy pequeño para tanta ropa, así que colocara mis cosas en el armario de la habitación gemela, así estarás más cómoda –_comenzando a sacar sus cosas y colocándolas en la maleta_-

-No…está bien... después de todo es justo que compartamos un armario... -_deteniéndolo para que la viera_- además, podemos sacar las cosas que no usemos y así habrá más espacio... -_dijo tratando de darle una solución aunque en el fondo tenía un cierto miedo que no supo explicar_-

_Sonrió, acercándose a ella, tomando sus mejillas_- No te preocupes, incluso, pensé que lo mejor sería dormir en esa habitación, así tú te sentirás más a gusto, como te lo dije, no pienso presionarte y esperare el día en que tu estés lista para compartir una cama conmigo…

-Seiya... -_suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada_- ¿estás consciente que pueden ser días o semanas? -_respiro profundamente para luego verlo_- sé que esto no será fácil, y comprenderé si quieres estar con alguien mas... eres hombre y tienes necesidades que yo... que yo aun no estoy lista para satisfacer... –_dijo con cierta tristeza bajando la mirada_-

_Seiya__ la tomo de los hombros, haciendo que ella lo viera fijamente_- No vuelvas a decirme eso… tu eres mi esposa, jamás te faltaría al respeto de esa manera, jamás podría estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu, estoy consciente de que esto podrá ser un proceso largo, pero tú vales todo eso y mas...

-Lo... lo siento... yo solo... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros, no tenía bien a bien porque razón había dicho todo eso_- pero es que... quizá sea una espera larga...

-No importa, solo quiero saber algo, necesito saber si ¿realmente crees algún día poder corresponder aunque sea un poco mis sentimientos Serena?

-Yo... –_subió un poco la mirada_- eso espero... sé que te he agradecido más de una vez que estés a mi lado, pero tú has estado siempre apoyándome y eso me agrada, te quiero, quizá no como tú lo deseas, pero es un cariño sincero y por eso es que espero de verdad llegar a corresponder a tus sentimientos de la misma forma que tu eres conmigo... -_sonrió ligeramente_- todo este tiempo ha sido difícil y aun no termina, pero si sigues estando a mi lado como lo has estado hasta ahora todo será más fácil...

-Entonces –_acercándose a sus labios quedando a escasos milímetros de ellos_- entonces todo estará bien, yo estaré feliz esperándote y tú te sentirás más tranquila, de acuerdo… -_para después darle un lindo beso_-

-De acuerdo... -_cerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir ese beso_-

_Después de ese pequeño pero profundo beso lleno de buenos deseos futuros y comprensión por parte de ambos, __Seiya termino de acomodar sus cosas siendo ayudado por su esposa, para al terminar ir con los bebés y comenzar así lo que sería su nueva vida como esposo y esposa. _

Continuara…

SxS

Bueno pues aquí dejamos el segundo capítulo, espero que les este gustando y no sean malitas dejen un pequeño comentario solo para saber que les parece, cuídense y gracias.

Atentamente

**MoonStAr18 y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


End file.
